Kiss of the Kitsune
by Riverterra
Summary: Co-written with AbeoUmbra. Xover NaruInu. Slash! Long before Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, he was InuYasha's lover. Something strange occurred during the final battle and InuYasha was cursed to sleep, unaware that centuries had passed. Now, Naruto has st
1. Chapter 1

**Jello!** I am the great and powerful Harbormaster Onpwis! and working with me is the wonderful and lovely AbeoUmbra! claps for AbeoUmbra! CLAP DAMNIT! This is a Inuyasha cross over with Naruto! The updates will be slow but we are working on them!

Summary: Kyuubi is like 1,000 years old, he had to have a lover, but why if everyone know Kyuubi attack have we never meet this lovely lover? Co-wrote with AbeoUmbra!

WARNING!! **THIS WILL BE SLASH! THAT MEAN GUY ON GUY! YUMMY SEXY MANLOVING**

_Chapter One_

Inuyasha inhaled deeply as he flopped down onto a dry space on the cave floor; his knees bent in a position Kagome called "crisscross", elbows on knees, he watched as his small band of friends unloaded their soaked gear in the shelter he had sought out for them. Kagome her nose scrunched up at the pungent scent of bat waste, he couldn't blame her in the least – but it was better then standing in the rain waiting to become ill.

As she shook her bag out, Inuyasha glanced outside suspiciously, they had been looking for shards when they'd been caught in the storm – his senses swore that it had come from out of nowhere. It was as if something wanted them to be here…

Inuyasha shook the thought away as he glanced around the cave – it was big, like some ancient tunnel he knew his ancient ancestors had held court in. The cave was damp – but better then nothing. The entrance was soaked from the rain coming in from behind the bushes hiding it.

It seemed so familiar with the great stalactite and stalagmite like teeth at the entrance – and along the edges, like the inside of jaws…

'_Comforting thought that – being in the mouth of the beast_.' Inuyasha thought sarcastically as his eyes inadvertently caught the flare of a spark from Miroku's attempts at creating a fire from wet wood. Shippou and Kirara were shivering, enveloped in one of the few towels Kagome had – he was no good at making a fire in such a condition, and Kirara looked no better.

Sango had striped to her underclothes – which were dry, she had hanged the wet ones on one of the 'teeth' along the inside. Miroku was obviously distracted by her – but he was trying his best to start a fire nonetheless - Inuyasha was almost impressed by his restraint.

Still, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling of being in this place before.

Miroku's determination was rewarded a moment later when the spark became a flame – he was quick to feed it – though not enough to smother it. The others gathered around the fireplace, and as Kagome laid down a blanket – she caught his expression.

"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?" She asked, noticeably shivering while away from the fire side. He only shook his head – his wet silver hair resting – weighted, against his shoulders, as he tugging off his fire-rat coat and handed it to Kagome, she hid a smile as she was reminded of an adorable wet puppy.

"Thank you." She spoke softly – knowing Inuyasha would hear her.

"Feh…" He grunted, as if he guessed her undignified thoughts of him being alike an adorable puppy. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she crept away from him, closer to the fire. They lay down on the blanket she had set out, huddled together for warmth.

When they had finally drifted off to sleep, he found he could not rest as easily – the feeling of uneasy familiarity having tightened a knot in his stomach keeping him alert and perturbed.

Half dozing, images came to him – fuzzy, undefined, but they sharpened like dagger point memories as he drifted into sleep.

-----

_"…they've set fire to the North Tower… you must flee with Sesshomaru and Kyuubi…" _

He couldn't move he was bundled so tightly in blankets – his mothers scent, the only true thing he judged he remembered correctly from her – was thick, for his head was pressed to her shoulder to keep him near and silent. He, unlike a helpless human infant, knew there was danger – and he dared not make a noise for attracting it.

His mother stumbled – nearly falling, before someone caught her.

"He's so quite – do you think he's hurt?" She asked softly – for all that he knew she had spoken those words, he knew they could not be exactly like he heard them.

"He is fine, my Lady – demons at birth know when danger is near, a half demon is no less aware." A muscular voice that flowed over him like warm reassuring silk, breathed out so softly that he knew despite the determined tone to it, it was a mere whisper.

"If you are sure, Lord Kyuubi…" His mother trailed off, walking onwards as if in a great hurry. He did not know how much time had passed when they stopped. Only that it was dawn, but his mother was asleep so he remained quiet so not to be a burden – as his instincts screamed he must not be – for it was _possible_ he could be abandoned…

"She will not survive for long out here." Sesshomaru's voice cold and aloof as always was hushed, even as it echoed to his twitching puppy ears; he knew his mother as a human would not hear this conversation.

"You are left with a choice, old friend, to raise your infant half brother, as your father willed. Or abandon him when his mother dies." The voice Inuyasha recognized as Kyuubi's whispered from the darkness.

"We will do as my father bid us to." Sesshomaru words were final – an order, something now set in stone for his bother. Inuyasha – who had forgotten this part of his past – was surprised at the mercy his brother seemed to show to him.

"As you will, I will stay by your side as long as I am able." Kyuubi swore softly, though Inuyasha understood that he did not have to that. That this – raising Inuyasha, caring for him as he grew old enough to care for himself, was as much a choice as a sacrifice for him.

-----

"…_the people in your Father's lands are starving, Lord Sesshomaru – we beg you return to us_…"

The messenger that changed everything was Jaken.

It was many years later – and Inuyasha knew somehow that his mother was now long dead; nonetheless he was able to toddle around by himself, and made frequent attempts to escape the cave, for it was a game. The reason was that Sesshomaru was so protective that he would not allow him to go far. It seemed to Inuyasha that his half brother watched him in the day – and Kyuubi, in the night.

"We ask that you give us a night to consider the matter at length." Kyuubi was strangely there in the light of day – though he looked tired. Sesshomaru was holding Inuyasha, watching his friend interact with Jaken. He would not speak for himself in the presence of someone so unworthy to hear his words.

So speaking fell to Kyuubi, while Inuyasha huddled against his brother, fearful when Jaken's eyes came to rest on him. There seemed a dark – if sudden, expression of understanding in those yellowed eyes.

"Of course, Lord Kyuubi…" The creature left, and for a time there was silence.

"You must go." Kyuubi told Sesshomaru at long last. He did not respond at first, only running his claws carefully through Inuyasha's hair, so like his own. Their hair was their only likeness then, for Inuyasha had been a small child, and Sesshomaru a teenager by demonic standards – old enough to take the Western lands for his own.

"I am aware of that, Kyuubi…but what am I to do about my brother? He is too little to chance a second journey he may not survive. The people were promised two Lords – yet they would not yet accept Inuyasha. They may even attempt to kill him…." There was a sound that echoed in the moist cave, very much like a growl – it rumbled from his brother's chest.

"No use inheriting a land in chaos, Sesshomaru…" Kyuubi only trialed off when Sesshomaru snapped out a harsh retort, Kyuubi only replied in calm even tones – forcing Sesshomaru to do the same thing. There must have been a conversation between the two – Kyuubi having somehow successfully convinced his half bother to leave them behind – and that they would wait for him.

"Do I have your word you will watch out for Inuyasha until I return?" Sesshomaru said at long last.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, as you know - my word is my bond." That, Inuyasha knew, was very true for a fox demon, as Kyuubi obviously was.

-----

"…_you and the pup are not welcome here_…"

Inuyasha was older now – he stood as tall as a ten year old, half the height of Kyuubi who stood protectively in front of him. The woman who addressed them wore imposing dark clothes, behind her were two others – equally as fierce looking. Inuyasha whined softly, shivering as he clung behind Kyuubi.

"Be reasonable priestess', the pup can not travel – he is simply too young." Kyuubi spoke in soft, elegant tones – though there was a real alarm in the set of his shoulders. The normally calm fox demon seemed somehow helpless – he was not, Inuyasha had seen Kyuubi take out demons many times bigger then he was.

"He looks big enough to walk a good distance to me." The tallest of the three priestesses proclaimed, with a dark look directed at Inuyasha.

"Looks are deceiving among our kind, priestess. I urge you to let us be here for a few moons more. We have harmed none – if anything, we have kept demons that would prey on the people you protect away from the area…" The priestesses did not look convinced.

"Do you think we are fools? You've just now – for all you claim to be harmless – threatened to bring demons upon us in hordes if we force you out of your nest." Spoke out one who seemed to have the most authority.

"No, my lady – you misunderstand me, I merely want the pup protected, and that is my only goal. Please – have mercy, the pup's mother was a priestess herself – she willingly married the demon Lord of the Western lands, surely – if she found some good in us, you may find that in her only child?" For a moment the women looked startled, then narrow eyed.

"How do we know his mother was not raped, and then disposed of when the pup was born?" Snarled out an oldest woman, she looked to be tiring of all their talk. That – Inuyasha knew even then, was not good – with enough time, Kyuubi could convince anyone to do as he suggested. For some reason he was already under strain – and his time was shorting simply because they refused to listen to him.

"Why would I care for the pup then? I am clearly no Inu demon." Kyuubi sought out from them desperately – willing them to see past their hate for demons.

"Kitsune males, such as yourself - are known to enter unholy unions with an Inu male…" Hissed out one of the priestess', Kyuubi flinched back – her words seeming to have struck him like a blow - a snarl curled his lip at the implications.

"I assure you this is not the case, if you would only be reasonable." One of the women gave a short barking laugh.

"I think we have given him enough chances to talk – enough of a choice, he will not leave, so he must be made to stay – sealed away, were he can do no harm." Another spoke up, Inuyasha's claws dug into Kyuubi – he whined softly, pleading to flee. Kyuubi did not stir.

"Please," Kyuubi did not sound like himself, "what will you do with the boy?"

"He will flee – and hopefully far enough away that he will not remember you or this place…"

-----

"…_Inuyasha…what has become of you? Of Kyuubi?_..."

It was Sesshomaru who asked this of a half wild Inuyasha, some years later. In some part of his mind, he remembered Kyuubi turning to stone in his arms because of the priestesses' – of fleeing.

Sesshomaru had tried – perhaps for years, perhaps for only a day, back then Inuyasha's time had been measured in his next meal – he had tried to lure Inuyasha to go back with him to the cave. To find Kyuubi – to go home, anything – but Inuyasha refused. He had been terrified of the place where he had lost Kyuubi – so frightened of it, he had forgotten it.

Sesshomaru, he knew now – had never forgiven him for being such a coward, and blamed the weakness of his brother's mind and spirit on the human blood within him. That was why Sesshomaru had left him with only Myoga, a flea likely in a sense of humor that the flea would suck out the human blood of his brother – with vague orders to tell his half brother his heritage when he cared to learn it.

That was why Inuyasha hated being part human – for he felt as weak as his brother had labeled him when he learned of his origins.

He had to get Kyuubi back – so Sesshomaru would forgive him…

-----

Inuyasha jerked awake to Kagome's startled yelp, he got quickly to his feet while others were only beginning to stir. He leapt further into the cave, only to discover Kagome in a heap on the cave floor - she stared into the darkness, pale and afraid.

"Kagome? Are you well?" Inuyasha knelt beside her, cautiously touching her on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she turned to him, swallowing past her fear, "there is something in here with us…"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked her, baffled – though the cave from his childhood and this one were similar, surely they weren't one and the same… _surely_.

"She means me, Lord Inuyasha – I'm afraid I frightened the girl when she awoke me from the curse the priestesses' laid on me." Kyuubi in the same controlled tones as before spoke from the shadows – in a sort of dawning horror, Inuyasha turned to regard him.

Kyuubi was dressed as elegantly as he remembered, though he looked the part of a rogue rather than a court politician. Fiery red hair lay over his shoulders, Inuyasha could easily picture it enveloping the whole of his torso, and for all that it was in a tight braid along his back. His eyes were amber – but a darker shade then Inuyasha's own, this was likely what had startled Kagome so, with those eyes peering out at her from the darkness.

"…_Kyuubi_…?"

-----

w00t! we did great! or at least I think how do you think we did?


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY

* * *

Chapter Two

Kyuubi was dressed as elegantly as he remembered, though he looked the part of a rogue rather then a court politician. Fiery red hair lay over his shoulders, Inuyasha could easily picture it enveloping the whole of his torso, and for all that it was in a tight braid along his back. His eyes were amber like but a darker shade then Inuyasha's own, this was likely what had startled Kagome so, with those eyes peering out at her from the darkness.

_"…Kyuubi…?"_

_--_

In the face of Inuyasha's internal storm of emotion, Kyuubi remained cold, though he was clearly aware of Inuyasha's emotions. Kagome carefully touched Inuyasha's arm, and he looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there. Keeping his attention on her, so he would not be lost in his emotions Inuyasha could not avoid her question when it echoed so earnestly in her eyes.

"H-how do you know his name?" Kagome's voice was soft, and somewhat unsteady. Inuyasha looked aside from her, wondering at how to answer he had always known Kyuubi but he had forgotten

"I aided his brother in raising him." Kyuubi calmly interjected, seeing that Inuyasha did not quite know how to answer.

"...Sesshomaru raised him?" Kagome yelped, sounding as if she could not quite believe what she was hearing.

"He did." Kyuubi insisted his voice as calmly collected as always. To Inuyasha, it seemed he was always calm, even when Inuyasha, reluctant of frustrated in his early lessons, would yell at him, sending even Sesshomaru walking off in a huff.

Kyuubi's calm was suddenly, violently, focused on Inuyasha. For all that Inuyasha knew he had nothing to fear from Kyuubi, he couldn't help but tense up with a wariness that seeped out of his very bones.

"How long has it been, Inuyasha?" Dark amber eyes drilled into him, as a pain he never could recall before entered him, piercing into him from those eyes. The pain, he realized after a moment, was of losing those that had cared for him as a child, taught him politics, names, places, how to speak! So much he used unconsciously and never recalled where he learned it.

Why?

The memory came at him so swiftly he would have thought it an attack, if it had been external.

--

_" But, Priestess Higurashi! We should kill it "_

The voice flowed over him, cold uncaring if he heard hostile as the many eyes that gazed down at him.

Inuyasha was shivering, scratches and bruises covered his slim form. The royal robes were tattered and dirty all but the red fire-rat coat, a gift from his parents his brothers -Sesshomaru and Kyuubi, had assured him. The three priestesses who had ruined his life stood over him, casting sinister shadows upon him.

The arrow they had shot into his arm in order to capture him, so to bring him into this village to prove they had "taken care" of the nest of demons and thus gain their reward, burned with a throb as he jolted it. He knew it to be broken.

They had kept him in the back of a wagon until now, they were gone from the village paid, and at a loss as to what to do with Inuyasha.

"Now matter that it is a half-demon; he is still a child I will be damned if I kill a child!" The elderly priestess exclaimed, she was the most powerful of the three authority was in every movement and spoken word.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Asked the tallest of the three, they fell to silence for a time all three looking at Inuyasha, measuring the trouble that they'd have to endure to get rid of him in another village.

"Look at it; it's the prefect kind of prey for its own kind. I say let it run " Murmured the priestess who had shot the arrow that had broken Inuyasha's arm, she sneered down at him, and he couldn't help but flinch away.

"Fine, we will let it run." The elder priestess snarled, the youngest hauled Inuyasha up out of the bed of the wagon, only to fling him onto the gravel road. Inuyasha yelped in pain, stunned to stillness that he was being let free.

"Run, child," hissed the elderly priestess cruelly, "run if you want to live. Now, run, Inu " She kicked gravel at him; he visibly flinched as dust watered his eyes up and as bits of rock hit at his face.

Unsteadily he got to his feet fighting was not even considered as they laughed and jeered at him.

Then, he began to hobble way until he could walk and soon, he was running, running to get away, as far and fast as he could, the pain ignored, the tears hurt as they washed down the grime and cuts, blurring his sight.

Unable to cope with so much loss first, that of his missing half brother who he didn't know where he was, let alone how to get there. Then of home and the safety of Kyuubi, Kyuubi who was cold as stone and just as responsive when Inuyasha had clung to his cold arms and pleaded with the statue to come back to life. Toppled with the priestesses' cruel treatment Inuyasha found he was mentally unable to cope.

In the carnage of a kill, bathed in blood, Inuyasha forgot himself and was born again as something more primal then what he was raised to be.

--

"I…I do not know how long it's been, Lord Kyuubi." The lessons of before slowly came back to him, he stood straighter, almost prouder. His tone had changed from a rough burly accent to be somehow more sophisticated Kagome looked at him as if she did not truly know him.

In truth, Inuyasha wasn't sure if she did he wasn't sure about anything that he had taken for granted just weeks ago. Though he was uncertain he though that the sword on his hip had been made to be more of an emotional support then a weapon. It, however, had served well as both.

He wasn't sure if his brother hated him because he was a half-breed, or because his mind had fled him in the wake of his emotions and spirit. Perhaps that was the reason Sesshomaru thought him weak because only humans forgot in their fear.

Inuyasha glanced again at Kyuubi, his mentor looked somehow disappointed in him.

"You have forgotten who you are " Kyuubi murmured softly, and Inuyasha was chilled to discover that the kitsune was correct he had, but would his friends accept the reemergence of the past? Then, Inuyasha heard them the rest of his friends they were walking toward them, softly, for all their footsteps sounding like drum beats. Kyuubi and Inuyasha's ears flicked in the direction they were coming in.

"Are you there Kagome?" Sango spoke, her voice filling the cave. Shippou, they could see, held the torch. The glare served to blind him, and they couldn't truly see in the pitch black, for all that they glimpsed the amber eyes gleaming at them in the dark.

"Yes I'm here, so is Inuyasha, and well, someone else " Kagome reassured softly from out of the darkness. Then, quite unexpectedly, Miroku's and Sango's features became clear with the light from the torch Shippou clutched at as he jogged ahead of the humans, having heard in which direction Kagome's voice had came from.

Kirara, upon setting sights on Kyuubi tilted her head to the side and made a soft questioning whine in the back of her throat.

"Oh my " Sango murmured upon setting sights on the imposing figure of Kyuubi Miroku's grip on his staff tightened, and Sango reached upward to touch her boomerang made of demon bone (which, ironically, was the only substance could truly kill demons) for all that, Kyuubi only held out his hand, cupped Kirara chirped in her throat, and hopping onto his and, nuzzling his thumb paying no heed to the claw-like nail that could quite easily have torn her in half.

"He's a friend." Inuyasha quickly told them, having helped Kagome to stand, he hovered over Kyuubi. Not wanting to lose a part of his past after having gained it back.

"How did he get here?" Miroku demanded to know, his eyes narrowed on Kyuubi. It was then that Kirara started to purr and at that, Sango noticeably relaxed.

"I was locked in stone for a very long time, the girl Lady Kagome, I believe, saved me." Kyuubi spoke, at his words, their attention turned to Kagome, who remembered with sudden clarity how she had released Kyuubi.

--

_" Sango I'll be back, I have to go relieve myself "_

Kagome had touched Sango lightly on the shoulder to gain her attention, Sango grunted softly in acknowledgement as Kagome stood, making her way awkwardly into the dark. She knew Inuyasha's night-sight was better then her own, and went deep into the cave the world in shades of dim grey and glistening rocks moist with liquid.

When she saw that the campfire was alike a small bacon where the shadows danced in the distance, she squatted down careful not to think about what could be around her she did her business and stood, using what she thought to be the cave wall as leverage, she stood.

Kagome made the mistake of looking up when she heard a small if high pitched chirp staring into the shadows she could make out movement as if the very cave were alive. With dawning horror she realized what she was seeing bats, hundreds of tiny bats. How she had gotten here unnoticed, she did not know but she knew the bacon of the fire might as well be a star for as likely as she was to get to it unscathed.

Her fingers clenched on the smooth fold of stone and she began to tremble with fear water blurring her vision.

'Please please help me.' She pleaded mentally to anything that could hear her, as a tear drop shimmered as it dropped to the cave floor from her cheek. As if they had sensed that one moment of weakness the bats seemed to scream voices wailing up out of the darkness like the dead.

She flinched away from them, stumbling backwards then, startled she realized that the stone she had held onto moments before was now fine cloth. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at it, finding dark amber eyes gleaming at her.

She yelled, shocked her yell sending the bats into chaos. Strangely the bats did not go near her they seemed frightened of the looming shadow above her.

"H-how?" She stumbled over her words while attempting to address the obvious demon. She knew she had no right to sprawled on the ground as she was, to demand an explanation.

"You awakened me " It was a male's voice both sophisticated and intelligent, a rare thing she had found while considering demons. His attention left her as he tensed, a moment later she knew why for she too heard Inuyasha calling to her as he ran toward her.

--

"How did you manage to release him?" Miroku asked and Kagome shook away the memory, and without hesitation, Kagome began to explain. Unaware that while she did so, Kyuubi was studying her and Inuyasha, his face bland as he internally wondered at the origin of the subtle connection between the two of them.

"The same way I did with Inuyasha - I bumped in to him. He had been turned to stone like in those fairy tales I was told as a child." Kagome explained in soft tones.

"Inuyasha was…imprisoned, as I was?" Lord Kyuubi questioned then. So, in no particular order, the group began to explain how they had found the others and what had led them here. It would be late at night before any of the group would sleep, some, more fitfully then others.

* * *

**Omg people Like me THEY REALLY LIKE ME!** Just kidding! I just got off my ass and fix chapter two. Sorry my bad. I'm glad so many people like it. I'm including the people who have me on alerts, I understand I don't really review as I don't want to made the writer grumpy. I have like 80 something story alerts for this story, me personal I have about 200 stories on MY alerts. I am also starting another story I know shame on me, but My co-author is kind but busy (holy shit have you seen how much work she's taking on? she has like 15 stories going at once with nine different authors) so be on the look out for "Maneater" This one I wrote all by myself aren't you proud of me? Hopefully I can get the next chapter up faster.

HarborMaster Onpwis  
yes I pwn that much


End file.
